


I love you across Galaxies

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Lucitus Victrinis and Aelia Petrov-Victrinis two lovers seperated 600 years only to find each other again but there is the issue of the Scourge, Kett and lack of Golden Worlds. Aelia was in cryo on the Hyperion while Lucitus was one of the few who remained on the Nexus. Lucitus's heart was broken when everyone gave up on the Arks showing up.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Male Ryder | Scott, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Nakmor Drack/Lexi T'Perro, Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Suvi Anwar/Peebee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I love you across Galaxies

Lucitus p.o.v.

Tiran Kandros was a hardass but it was understandable we were only a few weeks past the Uprising. We had been best friends since bootcamp, he was even there when I married my wife Aelia. Everyday I worried for her and both Ark Hyperian and Ark Natanus. When the arks were written off as lost or destroyed I threw myself into my work, Tiran tried to get me to have some downtime but everytime I closed my eyes all I saw was Aelia dead in a broken Cryo pod. I prayed to the Spirits that she would find her way to me somehow. Vetra was a big help she found some of the same perfume Aelia wore...so I could still smell her. I would spray it on my pillow and sleep better.

Aelia p.o.v.

Waking up on the Hyperion was a mess. I got woken up after hitting the scourge because I would've died if I had stayed in my pod. Luckily I was a Doctor so I helped out in the Cryo/medbay. I ran up to Sara as she was about to leave the Hyperion.

"Ryder! I hope it's not too much to ask... Can I go with you onto the Nexus?" I pleaded.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"I am looking for my Husband or any news of him." I explained.

Sara looked at me for a few minutes. "Alright. Come on."

~time skip~

"I don't believe it..." I heard a familiar voice.

"Tiran?" I asked.

"Aelia, its good to see you." Tiran said.

"And Lucitus?" I asked.

"Your husband will be very happy to see you." Tiran said the Turian equivalent of a smile on his face.

The relief I felt must've been very visible on my face because Liam placed a hand on my shoulder.

Tiran turned his attention to Ryder. "I'm Tiran Kandros. I lead our malitia teams on the nexus."

"I'm Sara Ryder, this is Cora Harper and Liam Costa. Part of the Pathfinder team. And it seems you've met Dr. Petrov." Ryder introduced.

"Aelia is a friend and wife to my best friend. I'm sorry about the confusion, Heleus is notorious for scrambling equipment. We thought you were just another malfunction." Tiran explained.

"But weren't you expecting us?" Ryder asked.

~time skip~

After everything was squared away with the Necus leadership I went down to security and found Tiran.

"Tiran Kandros, Where is my husband?" I asked as kindly as I could given how irritated I was.

"Aelia, Lucitus has been working...almost non-stop since we shuttered the docking area. He is currently working with the scientists down that way." Tiran pointed away from the ops center. 

"Thank you Tiran." I said.

"Just make sure he gets some sleep." He requested.

"I'll make sure he sleeps as soundly as a baby." I replied.

"No doubt about it." I heard as I walked off.

Lucitus p.o.v.

I was either dead, hallucinating or I had fallen asleep and was dreaming..because Aelia was walking towards me. I stood up as quickly as I could. "Aelia?"

"Luci!" She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my cowl and her legs around my waist...like a kawala or monkey as she had described before. Then she startes kissing my face. My arms quickly wrapped around her to hold her up. "I was worried about you."

"Aelia? Is it really you? Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? Or Dead?" I asked getting quieter as I went.

"It is me. No you are awake, you can feel me, and you are very much alive." And she was right my senses told me she was really here. I hugged her as close to me as I could without hurting her and buried my face into her hair so I could smell her scent. The Perfume Vetra had gotten me only helped so much it lacked the full scent that was purely Aelia.

"I love you. Across Galaxies, across stars and time. I thought you were dead or that the Hyperion had been attacked by Kett." I explained a small keening sound started in my chest.

"Do you have a room or apartment or bunk?" Aelia asked. I nodded.

"An apartment. I got it before the uprising as I knew we were going to need one when the Hyperion showed up." I then proceeded to take her to our Apartment while she was still holding onto me.


End file.
